Diamond in the Rough
by I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane
Summary: Courtney is evil and works for an evil man, until she is convinced to help a resistance defeat him. DxC, TDA/I/WT never happend. T, May be M later
1. Lost Prologe

Me: Wow, I changed this from an update to a new story, to another new story to this story…..God I need less brainpower

Courtney: Ok so who are you torturing in this one?

Me: You mostly but I won't leave Dunc out

Duncan: Happy, happy day

Me: no back talk

Duncan: I'll back talk if I want

Me: Oh, you will.

Duncan: Yeah, whose gonna stop me?

Courtney: I will stop this, so read the fic before they kill each other

My name is Courtney LeVonge, and I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master. I have obeyed his every commend, and committed crimes in his name. I have betrayed everyone who used to be my friend. One by one I have destroyed The Alkemairs.(A/N: random name, their jewel thief's.) With no one left to stop me, I brought an entire civilization to its knees.

My name is Courtney, I have done horrible things . . .and I have absolutely no regrets.

Me: yes, yes I know it's short it's a prologue

Courtney: Am I evil?

Me: to everyone in the world who you didn't kill yes.

Courtney: Why?

Me: I don't know I write better in your POV then Duncan's

Duncan: woo. are you done so I can go?

Me: yes but you'll be here every chapter

Duncan: oh joy.


	2. FLASHBACK

Me: update time peoples, just to let you all know my first chapters will be SHORT mostly intro of what happened and stuff like that, mmmkay so FIC TIME!

It was dark and I was bound to metal chains buried underground. I vaguely remember the events that got me here. But what I did remember wasn't pretty.

_FLASHBACK_

"_well mister president you hid quite well, but you can't hide from the Dark One." I said with 15 men surrounding me and president Obama(_A/N: uhhh spelling?) _"my master sent me a deadline to get all the money in the treasury of the U.S. , then kill you. Now I normally do my own dirty work, but since you are the first black president I will let my dear friends have the fun. Now if you'll excuse me, I have money to steal." While I walked away, I head screams and gunfire as I smirked to myself._

_END FLASH BACK_

Yes I remember my cold, cruel master. He called himself The Dark One. He wore futuristic all black space armor. He had a cold dark sneer when he was displeased and killed the one who displeased him, he had jet black hair and cold cruel black eyes. Yes I served him, I was his favorite, and he gave me pure white armor like his to prove it.

Then things went bad, well they went bad after we killed the emperor of China and dominated the world. I remember what happened as I was watching over my master's favorite city, New York City.

_FLASHBACK (AGAIN)_

_I was on my hover board (_A/N: still 2010 just Dark One has connections, but you'll find out more later) _looking over the survivors of the many attacks here, when my board was lassoed from the back. I turned my head to see a small group of five people next to a large white van. One of them had a rope hence my inability to move, I made a move to grab my gun when a bullet from the group got to it first. The one who had me lassoed yanked on the rope, I lost my balance and fell they surrounded me and I blacked out._

_END FLASHBACK_

That how I got here with maybe a few details missing from my story. All I know is that we were in an encampment in the woods somewhere. . .

And they had no intention of letting me go.

Me: Uh huh twice in one day can ya'll say woot?

Courtney: I can I just won't

Duncan: If I did, I would die

Me: wow so high energy in this A/N

Courtney: sorry but I have no reason to like this fic right now

Me: how 'bout you're not ,as of now at least, pregnant

Courtney: okay I gues- WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN "AS OF NOW"

Me: I haven't made up my mind about that yet so you may end up

Courtney: NO

Me: I was only kidding, MY TOSH!

Courtney and Duncan: my tosh?

Me: yes, got a problem with that

Courtney: no

Duncan: I would say yes, but who know what you would do to me in the fic

Me: good little boy, now (turns to reviewers) Thank you for all the positive reviews that is not something I'm used to but I like the felling I get when I see a nice review. Anyway, yes in my first chapter I did steal that intro from Teen Titans. So my since I have said that my good buddy will do the disclaimer, John

John: Marie does not own TDI TDA or it's characters, Teen Titans or it's characters, she only owns the title(sorta) me and the other freedom fights who you will meet in the next few chapters.

Me: I'te with that said. . . PEACE, LOVE ,(GOOD) REVIEWS.


	3. I find some stuff out

Me: help me for I write to much

Duncan: yes you do

Courtney: don't start

John: I agree don't start

Me: fine

Duncan: whatever

I awoke (A/N: yes at some point she fell asleep.) to the sound of laughs and loud music. In front of me were four kids, two boys, two girls all playing soccer. I remembered them as four of the five who captured me. I noticed that I was in a different location, I wasn't in a forest anymore I was in a building flooded with light, and I was bound by my hands and legs(A/N: like if you've seen The Incredibles the way the villain dude has them bound). it was clear I wasn't going to get out anytime soon so I decided to tune in to their game.

"Foul, foul, I call foul!" a boy with sandy blond hair, and a cowboy hat yelled after a girl with short chocolate brown hair knocked him to the ground. I wonder if he was the one to catch my hover board.

"oh, stop whining John." A boy with long chocolate brown hair tied into a pony-tail said helping him up

"Yeah, John," a girl with jet black hair said steeping between the two "remember in soccer there are no pads, no helmets, and no timeouts, and if you can't handle that," she snapped and the boy with brown hair tackled him "go play football."

"Now Marie," the girl with brown hair said helping the guy I assumed to be John up "don't have my brother tackle people for no reason."

"yeah, I don't like to tackle people." The boy with brown hair said

"you don't? Well you should." The girl with brown hair said. I just now noticed the girl with black hair I assumed was Marie hadn't stopped looking at me. We met eyes my onyx ones to her icy teal blue ones.

"Hey, dudes," everyone looked at her "she's awake."

Then everyone looked at me

(A/N: TIME)

Me: I know this is another intro chapter. You met some of the important freedom fighters who as of now will be in the A/N:

John: yo

Me: well I host the A/N; so you know me

Katie: hey, hey

Me: Katie is the girl with brown hair you'll find out next chappie

Bob: sup readers

Me: Bob is the guy with long brown hair. And those are the new people who are here that won't talk.

Chris: hey I finally got here

Courtney: you weren't invited and do you kn-

Chris: I WAS invited, right Marie?

Me: he was

Everyone but me and Chris: WHAT?!?!?!?

Me: (shrugs) I wanted him here, he's awesome and he gets to do the disclaimer

Chris: sweeeet. Marie doesn't own TDI TDA or it characters, but she does own the freedom fighters.

Me: some of the freedom fighters, I own some of the freedom fighters


	4. Introductions for Odd Reasons

Me; is it is update time, so read. I am too lazy to write a big awesome A:N so read.

RANDOMNESS

All eyes were on me, and all I could think about was the song Circus by Britny Spears.

"Tell Dunc we have a 6-20-J in sector 33." The boy with the cowboy hat said.

"What did you even say?" The girl I was still assuming to be Marie asked

Before he could respond a boy walked through the doors, automatic doors might I add for no reason, he was tall maybe six one with the green mo-hawk he had. He was in a white long sleeve shirt with a black shirt displaying a skull on it over that. He was in black cape with a hood. One other thing that stuck me were his eyes; a shocking teal electric blue color. The last thing that stuck me was that he held a neon-green and black steel rod

He was flanked on both sides but two of what I assumed were henchmen. I couldn't see the clothes the henchmen had on all I saw was that they had grey cloaks with hoods up-turned, they were also holding large rods with images of anything from dragons to wolfs.

"Ah, good you're awake." He said, his voice like velvet to me. "I'm sure you have no idea where you are or why you're here. Well let me explain it to yo-"

I cut him off quickly; "I know why I'm here, you're the resistance against Dark One, and you captured me to rebel and make him weaker, well it won't work cause as soon as I get out of here I will _personally_ kill all of you." I said in my best threat voice.

"So be it, but we should introduce ourselves. I'm the leader of the resistance; call me Duncan, okay gorgeous." What did he just call me? I shot daggers at him but he just smirked a very obnoxious smirk. He gestured to the person to his right, "This is Ella, and I can personally say; she's a badass." She removed her hood and was glaring at me under it all this time I guessed. She had black hair and olive green eyes.

He gestured to the person to his left, "this is Damon, he may be small but he's very evasive, especially when he owes people money." He removed his hood and had an amused grin on his face. He had dirty blond hair and gray-green eyes.

"Duncan you know we can introduce ourselves, right?" the girl with short brown hair piped in.

"yes I know you can, but you'll make yourselves sound awesome, when you're not." Duncan replied "Now since she interrupted that's Katie."

Katie rolled her eyes then shot a flirty/playful glare at him all he did was roll his eyes at her.

"This is Katie's older brother Bob." The boy with the pony-tail gave one nod then picked up a red rod with pictures of war and death. Duncan kept with roll-call; "this is John, he's very handy with a rope." John gave a grin then it turned into a grave face as he picked up a gray rod with pictures of wild-life on it.

"and finally this is my sister Marie." I had guessed the family resemblance by mostly the eyes that teal blue color.

As he told me the last of the names I wondered why he was telling me these things, I was his enemy…right? I was about to ask why I was being told these things when something buzzed in Duncan's pocket and he, along with Ella and Damon, walked away without another word.

"guys you should go help him, I'll stay and guard the prisoner." Marie said as soon as the doors closed. She got some odd looks but they all complied and filed out the door.

"Relax, I just want to talk." She was calm. I assessed my situation; I was held prisoner, chained(sorta), and in a lot of pain(I was guessing from my hover-board crash). So I did the best thing for me, I said:

"Sure."

**SINGLE LINE BREAK A:N**

**No more annoying people talking to people A:N's 'cause I get annoyed thing of things to type in those. So I hope you liked the new chapter(longest yet)and if you noticed the chapters are short, yes, but I decided I will do a lot of short chapters and a few long ones rather than bust my ass to push out a 8 page chapter. Thanks to all the people who give me positive reviews. I also need ideas, if you got 'em send 'em in via review or PM. **

**PEACE, LOVE AND FIGHT GLOBAL WARMING(points and props to whoever figures out where I stole that from)**


	5. I'm freefor now

"You're just going to agree?" Marie asked a look of disbelief on her face.

I nodded "Sure, I mean my situation right now is kind of hard to maneuver out of." She nodded then walked over and pressed a large red button on a wall, my bonds were instantly broken and I fell to the ground on my knees.

"Still want to agree?" She asked. I looked up to see she was leaning near the doorway, no defense, no weapons….no chance. I stood up and walked toward her.

I got a good look at her more in-depth to see if she had any armor under her cloths… bullet-proof vest, padded leather fingerless gloves, bronze wrist plate…hmm not heavily armored, but enough to keep her semi guarded. Over the vest she had a black t-shirt with red slits made to look like stab marks. She had on a pair of black jeans, and red Converse. I saw a single weapon, a steel rod leaning near her; the rod was pitch black with flecks of red, orange, gold, and yellow.

"Why did you do that?" I finally asked.

"I thought the bonds put the room off." I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.

"Hey you seem familiar have I seen you somewhere before?" I asked her. She broke out into a grin like no other

"Yeah, you have." She pulled up the back of her shirt a little bit and I saw it; a black scar mawed(it is a word) half her back.

"You used to work for Dark One." I said. She nodded and looked at the ground as if she was ashamed to hear this.

"I did, he made me kill all of my family…except for my three brothers." She sounded grim while she said this.

"So what's your plan to take down the resistance?" I asked someone on the inside helped tremendously

"take down the resistance?" she said it as if I was speaking a foreran language. "Courtney they have you brain-washed, Dark One is the bad guy."

"Ah, good as long as they think you think that we have the edge." I said thinking of all the evil ways to take down the resistance, but my thoughts were interrupted, by something striking me on the side of the head, it was cold and hard. The last thing I heard before I blacked-out was:

"Poor girl's got it all mixed up."

**A/N TIME**

**Yay new update hoo-ray. Anyways yes I know it's short, if you haven't caught this already THE CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT!!! So anyway I like all the good reviews I have been getting, but I need some ideas, if you got 'em, send 'em.**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND IDEAS!!!**


	6. I see the firelight

I woke up being dragged down a dark hallway, I could only see two shadowy figures, they were silent, and to top it all off I had a MASSIVE headache! I had to stain myself to figure out what had happened. I remember talking with Marie, then blacking out.

I was so far zoned out that I hardly noticed we stopped we were outside now. It was bright and shining outside, I squinted from the light.

"Stand, _schnell__," _Marie said, hearing German made me uneasy. I stood noticing my hands were cuffed behind my back

"So why did you bring me out here? To make me sick with the happy?" I asked, because I saw no reason to be outside. The other one who dragged me out here, a boy, made a move and his fist got about five inches from my face until Marie grabbed it.

"There is no happy out here." The boy said grimly

"Look."Marie said pointing to two boys pouring liquid on a steel platform. Marie led me over to them I saw the were pouring the liquid around a small girl holding a stuffed brown bear missing half it head, a back leg, and a fore leg, she was singing Ring-Around-the-Rosey.

"She Courtney, this is what you cause, a disease we call; Mania." She told me "It makes the victims of Dark One's terror go crazy, so we have to do this" She told me. Just then the girl looked up, I noticed the girl was…my…my sister (A:N;DUN DUN DUN….sorry)

"What are you going to do" I asked fearing for my sister. She didn't answer, but she nodded to the boys. One of them backed away and the other pulled a small rectangular object from his pocket, clicked it, dropped it, and then hauled tail out of there. The platform went up in flames, and I felt a tear stream down my face.

The sadness was replaced was replaced by anger. I locked eyes with Marie, out of the boys vision he must have seen me get angry because he moved to try to stop me, Marie put up a hand and he moved back, I took special note of that.

I was raged, I did a high kick not far from her face, but, of course, she grabbed the kick, twisted me, and pinned me to a wall.

"Do you see now Courtney, Dark One is the bad guy, he did that." I calmed down a bit, and finally saw the light, she was right, he was the bad guy. I made the smartest choice I think I had ever made, I said:

"I want to help you, _destroy_ him"

**WOW, gotta love first turning point of a story, next one may have something to do with DxC. Anyway, I no longer need ideas, rest of the story MAPED OUT, 60 to 82(Short of course) chapters! So yeah review, and tell me if I need to change the description for the fic**

**PEACE, LOVE, REVIEWS!**


	7. Getting my first mission

Marie let her hold on me go and I stood straight. She unlocked my cuffs, which I was more than happy about.

"Glad you see it our way." Marie said. She put a lot of trust in me, I could waste half the people here with-out the cuffs, but I had seen the light.

"You trust me this much?" I said without thinking.

"Yes, but I have to tell Dunc. Come on we can tell him now." She said and started walking off I followed. We got back to the main building in no time, many of the people looked at me, some afraid, some angry, some astonished. I had zoned out again and didn't notice we had reached our destination until I ran into the door. The door had a neon green D on it. We walked in and stopped five or six feet from a black metal desk.

"Dunc she's seen the light and wants to join us." Marie got to the point very fast.

"Well she has to prove herself first." He said. Marie tuned to me.

"Yeah, I might have forgot to mention that." She said. I didn't have a problem with tests. I noticed for the first time she had a belt on, it looked like a cheetah skin only it has pitch black spots, and was a red-ish gold color.

"Well? Are you ready?" Duncan asked, I noticed he had a belt like Marie. "Well, well princess¸ wanting me already?" he asked

"No, I was just looking at that belt you have." I said.

"What belt?" he asked

"That cheetah skin one." I told him.

"This isn't a belt." He said. I was confused, he stood up and the belt un-rolled to be an actual tail.

"Whoa! What the hell?" I yelled. Duncan laughed

"I tell you when I trust you." He said, "Now are you ready for your task?"

"Sure lay it on me." I said.

"Okay, D.O. has a small weapon shipment coming, you and Marie will intercept it," He finished. Sounded easy enough. I was ready so I tuned to Marie and asked:

"When do we leave?"

**Woo new chappie, uber happy face. Anyway yeah I'm** **with my up-date rate, and the reviews I'd rather have very few good reviews then a lot of bad ones.**

**PEACE, LOVE REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
